


TribFest

by PurgatorysBravest



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurgatorysBravest/pseuds/PurgatorysBravest
Summary: So, #TribFest2017 was trending today, and it brought back this idea for a WayHaught fanfic I've been kicking around in my head. It's my first WayHaught ff, all smut, so I hope you like it:)





	TribFest

Waverly lay back on Nicole’s bed, their bed, in Nicole’s home. Her breathing and heartbeat were quickened in anticipation of what Nicole would do next. She briefly wondered if anything could ever be this good again. As good as the sheer excitement, love, and lust that this gorgeous woman standing rapt in her attention, made her feel. Nicole finishes taking off her own clothes, then leans over Waverly’s legs and sinks a knee between them as she begins to run her hands up Waverly’s bare legs. Waverly is lost in the energy already, and the assault on her physical senses has only just begun. “You ready, baby?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly snaps out of her trance enough to actually answer the question asked of her. “Yes, Nicole. So ready.” Nicole kisses her way up Waverly’s body, leaving little marks and gentle bites along the way as she finally reaches Waverly’s lips. They part for her tongue easily as Waverly moans into her mouth when Nicole palms a breast and gently pinches a nipple between her finger and thumb. She thinks the way Nicole works her body is something of a symphony, somehow perfected. At least sometimes she swears she hears angels sing as Nicole works her magic. Waverly reaches down to run her own hands up Nicole’s back, loving the feel of her silky smooth skin, muscles, and bone. Nicole moans into Waverly’s mouth and then slips her head away, down to Waverly’s jaw as she runs a line down to her earlobe, which she sucks into her lips as Waverly hisses in approval. 

“I’m gonna work back down now, baby.” Nicole whispers into her ear with a low, sensual tone. Nicole moves her mouth down Waverly’s neck and throat, as she makes her way down to the other nipple untouched on the way up. Nicole gently sucks as Waverly grasps her hair and tugs her closer. She can feel Nicole smiling. The nerve, the confidence, arrogance. Oh, fuck it, how can Waverly care when the truth is that Nicole is that good and she knows it? Waverly makes little noises of approval and pleasure as Nicole continues, down, down, down. 

“God, Nicole, please.” she finally begs as Nicole has made her way to the inside of her thigh, teasing, taking her time. Giving each area of skin attention, sometimes painfully slow in Waverly’s opinion. 

“Please what, Waves? Do you need something, baby?” she asks and then flashes those gorgeous brown eyes up to Waverly’s, a hint of amber and pure lust burning in them. Nicole gently places a few fingers just next to where Waverly needs them most.

“I need you Nicole. Please? Your mouth on me?” is all Waverly can sputter out with a gasp as Nicole then finally reaches out her tongue to poke at Waverly’s center. 

“You’re so wet for me baby. And you taste so good.” Nicole says as she reaches out those fingers to run up Waverly’s lips. “I think I can stay down here awhile. Would that be ok?” she asks as she looks back up to Waverly. She runs her other hand up over Waverly’s abs along to the side over her ribs.

“Yes. baby, yes.” Waverly answers, reaching down her hand to grasp Nicole’s, squeezing gently to spur Nicole on. Nicole can’t deny what Waverly wants most, so she gives in and goes to work on Waverly’s clit, sucking and circling, pressing and pulsing. With her free hand she slowly enters one, then two fingers inside, causing Waverly to buck up. She feels along Waverly’s inner walls until she finds that spot that undoes her girl. “Fuck, Nicole, right there!” Waverly shouts. Nicole has definitely lit that fire again, and Waverly is consumed in it, giving her mind and body over to feeling only. 

Nicole is tasting and thrusting, also appreciating everything that Waverly freely gives to her. There’s nothing else she’d rather be doing, and is thankful every day that Waverly is hers. She loves the Paradise that Waverly has given her, and goes, goes, goes until she can feel Waverly’s inside clenching around her fingers. “That’s it, baby.” she mumbles into Waverly’s clit as Waverly comes hard, shouting out something unintelligible but wholly sexy sounding. Liquid coats Nicole’s mouth and chin, and she continues her gentle sucking and thrusting all the way through Waverly’s orgasm. When Waverly comes down, she raises her head up and smiles at Waverly, who then throws her head back onto the pillow as she breathes hard. Nicole moves up over her body until their lips are meeting again. 

Waverly sighs out against Nicole’s lips. “God baby, that was so fucking good.” she quietly says, running her own hands up Nicole’s back to her hair. 

“It’s not over yet.” Nicole answers. “I wanna make you come again.” she says, then looks into Waverly’s beautiful eyes. “Would that be ok?” 

“Shit, yeah.” Waverly says then covers her mouth with a hand, making Nicole giggle. “I mean, yeah, but I want you to come too.” she adds, then kisses Nicole again. 

“I think we both can.” Nicole answers. “There’s something I wanna try with you.”

“I trust you.” Waverly says.

Nicole raises her eyebrows. “You haven’t even heard what it is yet.” which raises Waverly’s brows. “But I think you’ll be ok with it.” Nicole continues. 

“I know.” Waverly says. “But I really do trust you and as long as it feels good, I’ll be ok with it.” she grins at Nicole.

Nicole smiles back a big, dimply smile, her heart soaring at the trust Waverly places in her. She leans back off of Waverly, dropping open mouth kisses on her chest and abdomen as she stands back off the foot of the bed, Waverly watching with all attention. Waverly actually starts humming. Nicole stands there for a moment, quirking her head to the side, watching Waverly. Waverly smiles and stares right back. “You ok, babe?” Nicole asks.

“Totally. A little nervous.” she answers, letting out a heavy breath.

“Don’t be nervous, baby. We’ve already done all these things together. You’re gonna enjoy this. But you can always sing to me, hum, whatever.” Nicole finishes with a smile. Nicole reaches her hands down and grips Waverly’s ankles, pulling slightly. Waverly sits up and helps to scoot down the bed. She now sits with her knees hanging over the foot of the bed, and looks up as Nicole leans down and grasps her face gently, kissing Waverly. Waverly reaches up and runs her fingers through Nicole’s hair. 

The kiss breaks and Nicole’s face is still hovering there at Waverly’s. “I love you.” Waverly says with another quick kiss. 

“I love you too, Waverly.” Nicole answers. She gently pushes at Waverly’s chest, and Waverly lies back. Nicole lifts one of Waverly’s leg up to a bent position, and brings a leg of her own over Waverly’s. 

Waverly giggles. “I think I know what we’re gonna do, and I’m totally fine with it.” she says with a huge smile to Nicole.

Nicole smiles back and brings her body down to a knee over Waverly’s leg, their pussies touching each other. 

“I can feel how wet you are.” Waverly quietly says. 

“Of course, baby.” Nicole answers, starting to rub her sex over Waverly’s, and moans out gently at the sensation, already so electric between them. “For you.”

Waverly lets out a moan of her own, arching her back slightly. “Fuck that feels good.” she whines out. Nicole holds Waverly’s leg at the knee to get better leverage as they begin rocking and rubbing against each other. They start out slowly, just enjoying the feel of being this intimate with each other, the noises of their moans filling the room. 

Nicole throws back her head as she increases the speed a bit, spurred on by Waverly’s sweet sounds and Waverly rocking herself closer against Nicole. Nicole runs her hand up and down Waverly’s leg, leaning over in a motion to kiss Waverly. Waverly raises up a bit to meet her, their mouths meeting together in a warm, wet, sloppy kiss. It breaks their rhythm slightly, but neither cares, evidenced by Waverly putting her hand around Nicole’s head, pulling her in closer as the kiss deepens. “Are you enjoying this, baby?” Nicole purrs as they break apart and she pulls back her face slightly. “Doesn’t it feel so fucking good?” 

Waverly pulls Nicole back for another quick kiss. “Hell yeah, baby. So damn good.” she answers, then lies back as Nicole straightens up to continue their fucking, quickly going from gentle back to fast and hard. “Closer, baby!” Waverly shouts, and Nicole grinds down her body as close as she can to Waverly’s. Their pace quickly turns frantic, as they inch closer to climax. 

Nicole’s head starts to spin slightly, and she looks down to Waverly, not wanting to get there before her. “Are you close, baby?” she asks. Waverly opens her eyes, dark with need, and she pants out a yes. “Keep your eyes on mine, yeah?” Nicole asks, panting, and Waverly can’t deny her lover the request. She locks eyes with her as they both get closer, closer, closer. Waverly can feel Nicole’s fingers tensing and flicking slightly against her leg, and she knows she’s close too. “Come for me, baby!” Nicole shouts. 

Waverly lets it loose at Nicole’s words, her head falling back but forcing her eyes to stay open and on Nicole’s, even as she sees both fireworks and blackness in her mind, falling over the edge harder than she ever has before. Nicole can feel Waverly’s clit pulsing against hers and falls over the edge herself, eyes locked on Waverly’s. She collapses a little more onto Waverly, ever mindful not to fall too hard on her. Her breaths are falling out heavy and short, and she finally pushes Waverly’s leg down as she falls further up onto Waverly, straddling her legs, her head laid to the side of Waverly’s torso. Waverly reaches her hands down over Nicole’s hair. “Are you ok, baby?” she asks, concerned.

“Yes.” Nicole pants out, “just spent, exhausted.” She raises her head up a moment to look at Waverly. “Can I just lie here a minute?” she asks. 

“Of course.” Waverly answers, still running a hand over Nicole’s head as she runs the other over her back. “That was...amazing.” she says a few moments later. “I don’t know why I was nervous at all.” 

“Well I hadn’t told you what I wanted to do.” Nicole answered. She started to pull herself up more onto Waverly, also coaxing Waverly to move up the bed more to lay her head on the pillows, Nicole resuming her position at Waverly’s chest, though this time between her breasts. They lay there a few more moments, sweating and panting together. “It’s kind of exhausting, but fantastic.” Nicole continued. “Ready for round 2?” she finished as she looked up at Waverly with that devilish, sexy grin, dimples on full display.

Waverly threw her head back with a laugh. “A few more minutes?” she asked. She looked back down to Nicole’s eyes. “I wanna be on top.” Nicole raised her eyebrows, smile growing bigger.


End file.
